Sesame Street Rave/ Barney
A parody of the Robot Chicken episode Sesame Street Rave starring characters from Barney CAST * Michael as Alex * Barney as the Count * Elmo (from Sesame Street) as Blade * Shawn as Cookie Monster * Baby Bop as Big Bird * BJ as Oscar the Grouch * Robert as Ernie * Mr. Boyd as Bert * Kathy as Grover * Riff as Elmo * Stella the Storyteller as Count Chocula Transcript of a building New Guy (Michael): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, Barney! I've never been to a party hosted by a dinosaur before. Barney: I do it for all the newcomers, Michael. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Baby Bop and BJ partying, along with Shawn deejaying, Robert and Mr. Boyd hugging in content, and Kathy making out with two boys. Michael: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Kathy! Hi, Carlos! drips onto Michael's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other kids Michael: Oh, no! Barney! He turned you all into... to... the undead! Barney: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! shoves Michael onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born kid zombies. Michael: Oh, no! (runs into a red monster in black with shades, who is Elmo) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me urinate myself?! Barney: Get him! readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Kids, in order: Kathy, Shawn, (punches Riff, strangles Robert and Mr. Boyd, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Baby Bop's head, but not before her saying:) Baby Bop: "S" is for "severed". [then Elmo decapitates Baby Bop, and proceeds to attempt to shoot BJ, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets BJ: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! lifts the lid, and then successfully kills BJ, followed by Barney flinging himself at Elmo, who in turn holds him against a wall Barney: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Elmo: No, just this. out a grenade Barney: One, two... Elmo: Stop counting! Barney: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. stuffs the grenade in Barney's mouth and throws him aside before Barney groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Elmo then helps Michael to his feet. Michael: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way to school, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. Elmo: Not quite. to Stella the Storyteller's castle Stella the Storyteller: Who wants some of my Stella cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! cocks a shotgun Stella the Storyteller: You! blows Stella the Storyteller's brains out Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof